


Shiver

by LyricElm



Series: Trans Life Is Strange [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nb!Chloe Price, Nonbinary Chloe Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricElm/pseuds/LyricElm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is really sick late night so Max and Chloe take her to the e.r but Max leaves them alone for the whole night, and Chloe realizes there might be something between her and Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

It was early December; late in the day. The sun was graved over the hills and the moon was making an appearance along with the stars dismissing the clouds. 

The punk kid with blue hair was looking in the mirror, trying on new clothes to see which looks best on them when they received an unexpected late night text. They reached into their cut up jeans to retrieve their cell phone.

Max: Kate is very sick. She can't stop throwing up, please take us to the hospital.

Chloe: I'll text you when I'm in the parking lot.

They quickly gather their things around, dressing appropriately to the occasion and head out the door. They drive quickly but carefully to the school, parking in the parking lot closest to the dorms.

Chloe texts Max. They don't get a respond. So they wait. They wait only two minutes until nervousness forces them out of the beat up truck and into a basic snowstorm. 

"God dammit Max," they put up their hood and begin the long cold walk to the dorms.

They see Max rushing out the door with Kate supported on her body with a small trash can in front of her face. Both of them stop and Kate almost falls over.

"Chloe!" Max shouts through the courtyard, "I need some help."

Chloe rushes over, they put Kate's other arm around their shoulder; holding the nasty vomit bucket in front of her, "Shit Kate, what happened?"

Kate mumbles tossing her head on Chloe's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"She can't stop vomiting and shaking. I'm scared!" Max starts to quickly walk back to the parking lot.

Chloe and Max help Kate into the middle seat, buckling her in. Kate and Max are an absolute mess, both rocking pajamas. Kate's sneakers untied; obviously, put on in a rush of panic.

Kate groans all the way to the hospital, Max has to stop her from falling asleep and holds the bucket in front of her as her body violently throws itself forward to get rid of vomit.

Chloe pulls up the front E.R doors, "Take her in and I'll find a place to park."

"I don't..." Kate breathes heavy, "I don't want to go to... E.R"

"It's the only place open," Max unbuckles her, "I'll make sure you're fine."

~~~

The three of them wait 10 minutes, 10 long minutes of Kate in the bathroom kneeling in front of the toilet with tears in her eyes and a cold sweat coating her body. 

Chloe wets a paper towel with cool water and wipes Kate's face while Max rubs her back and keeps her hair out of her face.

Kate throws herself forward one more time making a horrible noise, an almost scream of pain. She shakes as she falls back into Max's arm before getting called to a room.

They ask all her information; Kate and Chloe answering to ones they know to save Kate the breath. Then they are lead into another room, the walls made of curtains. The doctors tell Kate to lay on the hospital bed.

The doctor sits next to Kate and asks personal questions about drugs, alcohol, and any medicines she is taking. Once he leaves Max and Chloe sit next to her in the chairs provided.

"Kate, you're shivering," Max says.

"C'mon, get under the blankets," Chloe stands and gently pulls the blankets over Kate's sick body.

"Thank you," Kate whispers through chattering teeth.

A half hour passes; no doctors have came back and it's now 1a.m on a Monday night. Max checks her phone and sighs texting Chloe so Kate won't hear them.

Max: Will you be fine if I leave?

Chloe: Why wouldn't I?

M: You don't seem to know Kate that well and I don't know when she will be going home.

C: Kate and I are super chill, we text like all the time. And it's fine, you need to sleep. You're the one with classes tomorrow.

M: You're the best! Thanks :D

C: Sure.

Max stands up and puts a hand on Kate's knee grabbing her attention, "I'm going to go back to the dorms, Warren is here to pick me up. Is that okay, Kate?"

Kate slowly closes her eyes, "Yeah."

"Keep me updated," Max nods towards Chloe.

"Alright."

Kate kicks her leg in discomfort and holds on to her stomach, "Bucket," she says in a weak voice.

"Ah shit," Chloe quickly grabs the trash can and holds it to the side of the bed.

Once Kate is finished she goes back to laying on her side facing Chloe without saying a word. She still shakes, her body must be trying to sweat out her fever.

A doctor comes in shortly later. Chloe backs away from the sick girl but still listens into the doctor, she calls in a nurse and tells her to get an I.V.

Kate shakes her head no, "I don't."

"It'll make you feel better," the doctor says trying to calm her down.

"Uh," Chloe speaks up, "She has a uh- a fear of needles."

"Kate," the doctor speaks in a more clear voice, "the I.V will make you feel better."

Kate turns her head the other day.

The nurse comes in holding a bag of clear liquid. He cleans off the inside of Kate's elbow and prepares the needle.

Chloe quickly rushes to the opposite side of the bed, they pull up a chair to sit and hold the girls hand in their on. Kate doesn't say anything or react in anyway; Chloe wonders if she even notices.

When the doctor puts the I.V in her arm she grabs onto Chloe's hand and squeezes it hard.

"Ouch!" She looks over to her arm, "That hurt!" Those were the most clear and loud words she has said all night, "oh my gosh, that's a lot blood. Oh my gosh."

"It's fine," Chloe holds onto to her hand firmly, "You have more."

The doctor and nurse smile a little before leaving. Chloe puts both their hands in their lap focusing on the silent T.V mounted to the wall. She decides to give Max an update, she doesn't answer, probably asleep.

"Time?" Kate asks.

"Ummm," Chloe checks their phone, "It's 2:42."

"You don't have to stay here."

"You would do the same," they say.

"I would," Kate smiles.

Chloe noticed she stopped shaking so much, but there's still a small tremble within her.

"Are you feeling better?" They ask.

Kate looks over with a grin, "Yeah but... My body hurts a lot and my stomach. And my shoulders."

"You'll be sore when you wake up," Chloe says, "I'll bring you some pain killer."

Around an hour later the doctor returns, she reads stuff off her clipboard. Gives Kate some medication that will help with the stomach pain, some apple sauce, and a cup of water.

"Don't eat too fast or it'll upset your stomach and we will be keeping you over night, so that means you will be transfered to an overnight room," the doctor looks at Chloe, "So there's a wheel chair outside of the room if you can walk that far."

In the overnight room it is quiet, and dark; there's no commotion going on outside of the room. Kate has settled down and the trembling is just a small shiver from being cold. The television is playing one of Kate's favorite cartoons as she tries to fall asleep.

Chloe watches her, waiting until she is no longer awake so they can fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair with a thin blanket and small flat pillow.

"Is it cold in here?" Kate asks breaking the comfortable silence that filled the room.

"No," Chloe shakes their head, "Are you cold?"

"A little," she pauses, "Are you uncomfortable in that chair."

"A little," they snicker.

Kate goes back to trying to fall asleep, when she realizes even though she's tired she is unable to find a position to sleep in. Plus she isn't warming up as if she was made of ice, no body heat is being trapped under the hospital provided blankets.

She pokes at her I.V awkwardly looking at Chloe, "This bed is kind of big..."

"Or you're just small," they say traced with wit.

She chuckles, "Yeah. Two people could fit on here."

"It's about the same size as Max's bed."

Kate looks away nervously with disappointment, "You could probably sleep over here," she pats the side of the bed opposite to the I.V stand.

Chloe chuckles, "Do you want me to sleep next to you."

Kate blushes, "I- I'm just offering. Since you're here and doing this and you probably want to go home and-"

"All you had to do is say so," Chloe says as they lift up the blankets to the hospital bed and climbs in next to Kate.

"Y-yeah."

It takes a while before the cuddle up together, Kate keeps switching from laying on her back to her side. Slowing inching towards Chloe with each move until they have no choice to press their body against the others.

"Chloe?" Kate says their name in almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" They call back.

"Are you wearing a binder?"

"Uh yeah..."

"You look nice," Kate says, "but shouldn't you take it off before you sleep?"

"I'll be fine for the night, I know my limit," They say, "thanks for looking out for me."

"Mhm," she nods.

~~~

The next morning Kate is released and feeling better than she did. The only complaint is a sore body and arm where the I.V was.

After they pick up Kate's medication, Chloe drives back to the dorms. Most of the kids were already in class, Max was at least. Chloe gets out of their truck and helps Kate out.

"I'll walk you to your dorm," They say seeing their breath in the air.

Kate immediately begins to shiver as she steps out.

"Here," Chloe puts out on of their hands, "I can keep one of your hands warm."

Kate smiles and gently holds onto Chloe's hand. Chloe sticks their hand into the pocket of her sweater; they look over to Kate and smile and gets a bigger smile in return. They lean down and quickly kisses the girls cheek.

"Chloe!" Kate jerks back, "You could get sick!"

"It's fine," they laugh.

Chloe makes a silly puckered face and leans in for another kiss. Kate puts her free hand over her cheek preventing Chloe from kissing her. This turned into a game until the dorms were reached.

"So you're feeling better?" Chloe asks.

"Much better."


End file.
